Crazy
by Lady Midii
Summary: A loura sempre acaba levando as pessoas por caminhos quais não são possíveis voltar. Mas...E quando essa loucura envolve outra pessoa? E se essa pessoa também enlouquecer? - Dir en Grey - KyoxShinya


DeG não me pertence, é claro. ;;

* * *

Toquei seu corpo sem o menor cuidado. Meus dedos passavam em todas as curvas daquela criatura tão perfeita, a ponto de me fazer querer marcá-lo ainda mais. O som de seus gemidos era abafado por uma amordaça, mas sabia que ele estava gritando. Era notável as lamentações acompanhados de um choro compulsivo. Ele iria se afogar nas próprias lágrimas se continuasse daquela forma. Embora na minha visão, o olhar assustado, o rosto tão belo molhado, e as bochechas coradas, lembrando-me uma criança apavorada, era extremamente excitante.

Eu o observava há mais de três meses. Sempre com aquele sorriso perturbador nos lábios, no meio de poucos amigos. O jeito discreto e de poucas palavras, me fazia pensar que era tímido, e quando um ruivo tentou beijá-lo a caminho do colégio, ele o empurrou sem graça, murmurando alguma coisa como 'aqui não'. Como aquela criatura tão pura, aos meus olhos, se deixava tocar por um homem daqueles, de aparência tão desprezível?

Aquilo não passou despercebido, e eu vi o homem tão imponente chorar, enquanto eu lhe apontava uma arma. Ele era tão fraco assim? Não merecia o corpo daquela perfeição que se tornou minha obsessão. Não merecia encostar-se ao meu garoto, não merecia o envergonhar enquanto ia ao colégio. Afinal, aquele ruivo parecia ser bem mais velho que meu garoto, assim como eu, mas era diferente. Eu não o abordava na rua, não queria que ninguém visse o que queria fazer com aquele corpo. Em um beco sujo no subúrbio, atirei contra a cabeça do ruivo, à queima-roupa. O sangue chegou a me sujar, tão nojento quanto imaginava.

Sem aquele ruivo detestável para tocar no outro, eu pude voltar a observá-lo. Conhecia toda sua rotina. Era um dos primeiros a chegar ao colégio e um dos últimos a sair. Era cobiçado. Os olhares sempre recaíam sobre face angelical que tinha, muitas vezes de forma maliciosa, ainda mais daqueles professores velhos, incapazes de ter qualquer relação com uma mulher. Aquilo nem de longe parecia um colégio católico, um dos poucos naquela região. Era um verdadeiro antro de perversão. Nem mesmo as meninas se respeitavam, se oferecendo ao meu garoto, que era popular, mas quem não seria com uma beleza daquelas? Minha vontade era de tirá-lo de lá. Esconder aquela perfeição, feita exclusivamente para mim. Conhecia seu nome, sua casa, seus gostos, tudo aos mínimos detalhes. Até mesmo a família qual havia sido criado, Shinya era um bastardo.

Fruto de uma relação extraconjugal do pai, que assumiu o filho e o integrou à sua família, pois a esposa não era capaz de lhe dar um primogênito. Aquela mulher maltratava tanto o meu garoto, como se ele fosse o culpado da incompetência dela. Ela seria a próxima, teria um fim parecido com o aquele ruivo. Ele por o tocar, ela por marcá-lo com sua mão, sempre batendo no meu precioso menino, que escondia seu corpo tão belo com roupas de manga.

Mas naquele momento, ele não precisava esconder nenhuma parte. Precisava apenas se expor. Somente para mim, que tão bem o conhecia, que só queria o proteger de todos aqueles que queriam seu mal. Abordei o garoto na saída do colégio, naquele dia em especial, partia para o quarto mês que eu o observava. E **só **observar já não me satisfazia. Precisava tocá-lo. Ele era o último a sair do colégio, como em todos os outros dias, era incrível como ele obedecia a uma rotina tão fielmente, sem a alterar sequer um dia da semana.

Esbarrei em seu corpo tão macio quando ele andava em direção ao metrô. Desculpei-me diversas vezes e o ajudei a pegar o material caído. Ele me sorriu. Como era bom ter aquele sorriso só para mim. Apresentei-me e ele também, com um pouco de vergonha. Meu garoto... Mal sabia que eu conhecia tudo sobre ele. Chamei-o para tomar um café comigo, ele não via maldade em mim, tão inocente... Tão puro.

Todos os segundo com meu garoto eram preciosos. Mas eu o queria só para mim. Ele era meu. Somente meu. E eu precisava fazer aquilo, infelizmente. Retirei minha mão do bolso do casaco, levando com ela um pano ainda úmido com o cheiro forte, e segurei-o para que não fosse ao chão enquanto pressionava aquele tecido contra suas narinas. Meu garoto havia caído nos meus braços com facilidade. Agora, eu poderia levá-lo para casa e finalmente fazê-lo meu. Recolhi sua pasta escolar, qualquer vestígio que ele pudesse deixar para trás, e o levei.

Continua.

* * *

Obrigado à todos que leram, deixem reviews!


End file.
